Never leave me not this way not this night
by Back That Reiner Up
Summary: What happens when the one you love, goes off to a war you know they may not come back from? InuXKag Song Fic


_**Never leave me… **_

_**Not this way… **_

_**Not this night…**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Note to all that read this fic….

Ok so if you really want to know where I got the idea for this fic; one just look at these pictures...

**.**

**.com/photos/50933676N00/405722865/  
**

**.**

**.com/photos/12543870N03/2752942717/  
**

**.com/photos/brenna/26830552/**

Sorry that I don't remember the author's names. So please email and tell me so that I can give them credit for their work!!! And finally listen to these songs; they are tear tearjerkers all the way!!!

This song fic is rather sad, or at least I thought it was. I'll leave it up to you to decide, **so please, read and review **and tell me what you thought!

Finally I state that in no way do I claim to own the anime show 'Inuyasha' and/or the song that is sung by Staind; oh, but how one could wish to… I'm only borrowing them for my fic… **Yet I do own the plot line… It's TOTALLY ALL MINE!!!!!! **

LYNZ

Who is more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anime: Inuyasha

Couple: Inuyasha x Kagome

~*~*~*~*~

Song: Everything Changes (2005)

Artist: Staind

………………………………………………………………………………………………

If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?

They had known that this day had been coming for months and either of them could to any thing to stop its path. Clouds hung in the air in a veil of depression, misery and above all: dejection. No longer was the happy song of the forest, or the laughter of the children, its place was stillness.

"I can't."

"You must."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't afford for anything to happen to you, I can't have you here when in the back of my mind I know that if you go… you will die. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that you died because you wouldn't stay home."

"And what about you? Ummmm? I can't go back to my own time fully knowing that you sent me here to keep me safe, yet you are going to go running into a hell that I'm sure we both know you may never come home from…" She could no longer keep the tears dammed up. She could no longer keep the pain from filling her voice with such woe that he couldn't help but hold her close…

"Kagome, what I'm I to do???"

"Don't ever leave me…"

"You know I can't do that right now, come on… I'll take you home…"

All that Kagome could do was to hop on his back and take the jump through the old bone eater's well. Inuyasha made the jump from the well to the shrine door and up the tree and back through Kagome's bed room window.

Inuyasha sat down with Kagome on the floor, placing his head in her lap knowing that this could be their last chance together.

"Stay here… I will come for you one way or another…"

"Okay… please be safe and come home…"

"I'll try…"

"No."

"I will."

What happened next both scared but jump for joy;

"I'm not the only one that needs you to come home…"

Amber met auburn in an unsure question…

"Yes…" Kagome's eyes drop to the ground and her voice trailed off…

"I love you and always will, nothing can change that…" and with that Inuyasha stood up, taking his haori and placed it on his mate's shoulders, Kagome sat with her back to the edge of the bed with a blank stare.

'Why is he leaving me this? Is he trying to leave me some kind of memento of him?'

"Here Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked down to see what she had placed in on his hand. It was simple really; just nothing more that a ring that she had for him.

"Thank you Koi, my mate…"

With that he left Kagome with a kiss and a promise. He in turn left with a small token of there love and a hope of their live together. Inuyasha turned headed out the window making the run back down the tree, across the shrine grounds and back into the bone eater's well.

I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal.  
~~

Inuyasha was fully aware of what Kagome had meant by 'yes.' She was with a pup, and not just any pup, his pup… He wasn't going to let that son of a bitch Naraku take his life, not now or ever…

All that Kagome could do in her time was nothing more than sit, wait and pray that Inuyasha would come home. She had told her mother about her 'news' but didn't want to tell Inuyasha till she was sure. Tonight was a do or die moment for them both, she had wanted him to know.

Her head was a pool of whirling emotions and all Kagome wanted to do was fall upon their bed. Crying did nothing to bring him back through the well. Screaming his name did nothing to ease her worrying heart. Holding his haori did nothing to clam the 'what ifs' spinning in the back of her mind. Nothing would make Inuyasha change is mind. Nothing she could do would bring her mate back through the well.

~~  
But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel  
~~

As Inuyasha jumped back through the bone eaters well; his mind was in just as much of a jumble as his mate. Although he also had a piece of Kagome with him it too did nothing to settle the nausea or the ache that burned though him. No, Inuyasha didn't what to leave his mate alone. But with her on the other side of the bone eaters well, Kagome was in a place that Naraku couldn't touch her. Then the realization began to set in on him or more so the 'what if' if he didn't get home. Kagome having to birth that pup without him by her side to whisper words of encouragement in those last few moments.

That thought tore him to the core.

Inuyasha had to shake his head to clear the heavy fog that had sat in. All he needed to do was get to his brother, kill that bastard and get home. Simple as that…

~~  
Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real.

~~  
It had been almost two and a half months since Kagome had seen her mate jump though the well. She now had a small bump where their child lay signaling that she was well into her third month. Yet her mother was worried about her. Kagome wasn't eating that well and she knew it wasn't due to any kind of 'morning sickness.' Kagome had begun to lose weight, her eyes had sunk in, the fire gone. Mrs. Higarashi was scared that if Kagome didn't begin to eat, she would lose the child that could be her only tie to her mate.

Kagome was beginning to lose hope. She had been very hopeful that he would come home in a week or two; yet now she was beginning to think that Inuyasha was never coming home.

'I wonder of what is taking him so long? Has he killed Naraku yet? I hope Sango and Miroku are ok, and I hope that Shippo stayed in the village. Inuyasha, please come home soon, I don't know what I will do with myself if you don't… I want you to be a dad; I don't what to be a widowed mother.'

She knew that she couldn't go back through the well, he had told her to stay.

'But what if he's hurt or worst?'

Kagome had to stop and rid her mind of the though of his death.

'Would he be mad at me for trying to help him? I don't know what to do… what should I do… Please Inuyasha; I need some kind of sign that you are ok…'

But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,  
~~

Inuyasha was lying on the ground with a massive hole in this gut. He could feel the blood seeping out, soaking the white layer of his haori. Sango had screamed when she had seen him go flying to the ground. Miroku had been hit in the ribs breaking several; with one that had broke the skin. He was lying next to a tree with Shippo trying to stop the bleeding.

"_**KAZE NO KIZU!!!!**_"

Inuyasha screamed from his place on the ground. The belly shot to Naraku seemed to do them some good. Naraku was now also doubled over on the ground. It was becoming painful for Inuyasha to even stand due to the amount of blood that he had lost…

"I have to keep going… Just…one…more…hit… and Naraku should be… finished… I have to get home to Kagome and the pup…. I have to get home to Kagome and the pup… I have… to… get home…" And with that Inuyasha stood on this feet, raised Tenseaga, pointing the deadly fang at Naraku

"_**Kongousouha!!!!"**_

Inuyasha fell to the ground with that final attack. As well as for Naraku the blast had placed millions of holes into his body. He fell to the ground with a dull thud, no blood left in his body.

When it's just me and you.  
Who knows what we could do.  
If we can just make it through  
The toughest part of the day.  
~~

Sango ran first to Miroku to see than indeed Shippo had got the blood flow slowed a considerable amount. He would recover in time, yet her eyes shifted to where Inuyasha laid on the ground. Sango ran to him and rolling him over. She gasped in horror at the gigantic hole in is chest; blood pouring and flesh.

"Shippo, do you think that you can get shape-shift in to a wagon or something? We need to get Inuyasha along with Miroku to Kaede as fast as we can…"

"Sure thing Sango, but don't you think it would be better to fly back with Kirara? I think I can float back and if Kirara pulls me we could make it that much faster to get them back."

"Sounds like a plan Shippo. I will go and look for something for Kirara to pull you with."

Sango went in to the near by woods looking for something to tie Shippo to Kirara so they could get back.

Shippo walked back over to where Inuyasha was laying on the ground. He was just barely responsive and taking shallow breaths. Shippo tried to take a couple of pieces of cloth to try and stop the bleeding. Inuyasha's face was being to turn pale and mumbling in a type of trance.

"Ka…Go…Me…I'm So…rr…y…I can't….h…ol…d…on…, I'm…so…so…rr…y…"

"Inuyasha, snap out of it… You're here with me, Shippo and Kagome is safe in her time away from Naraku."

"I…have…t…o…o…keep…my…pup…sa..fe..'

Shippo's eyes opened in shock and horror. Just then Sango came back into the clearing with a large piece of braided bark for a rope.

"Shippo was the madder?" Sango wasn't sure if one of them here dead.

"I will tell you once we get on our way back to the village…"

"All right, let's get this going…"

And with that Shippo turned into a large flat chunk of what looked wood full of gas so that he could float and Sango helped place Miroku up upon Shippo then Inuyasha. Then she tied the rope around Shippo and back to Kirara.

"There, that outta to hold…"

"Jump on so we can get going…"

"Right." With that Kirara took off tugging Shippo behind her…

It was a little ways in to the trip back and Shippo spoke up…

"You want to know the truth behind why Kagome didn't come with us?"

"Well I thought it was because of the threat Naraku had on Kagome's life with her and Inuyasha have just becoming mates not that long after we found out where Naraku really ways."

"That's part of it Sango, the real reason Kagome didn't come with us it was because, well how do I say this?"

"Shippo its ok…"

In a hushed whisper Shippo replied;

"She's pregnant…"

"And Inuyasha made her stay at home with him fully knowing that this battle could and still might be the death of him? How did you find out about this, Shippo?"

"When you went back into the forest look for something to use as a rope, I ran over to Inuyasha and see if there was anything I could do to help him. I started to place a piece of cloth to his gut, when he began to ramble about how he was sorry to Kagome that he could make it home and that he had to keep the pup safe."

At that moment Inuyasha began to convulse…

"Come on Inuyasha, hold on… You can't leave Kagome and your child…"

But everything changes  
If I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
Then I could learn to feel,

Kagome didn't really know what to think of the pain in her belly. She thought that is was the pup kicking. But as it continued on she became concerned. It was at that moment that her mating mark began to burn and sting.

"What is doing on??"

Kagome wasn't sure what was truly happening. Yet the more that she sat and waited for some sign to tell her what the problem was, the burning became more intense. In a moments notice Kagome made the decision to break her promise to her mate and jump back through the bone eaters well.

~~  
We could stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word.  
~~

Her state made it a little harder than normal to get up out of the old well itself and she still made it. Kagome started down the small hill, through her mate's forest and then on to the trail that would take her back to the village she so deeply missed. It was here, just turning on to the old trail that her mark finally became to cool itself.

"That's odd…"

However Kagome just brushed it aside and continued on down to the village. The walk wasn't a long one. At that moment over the hill came Kirara and Shippo. Once again Kagome brushed it aside truly thinking that her friends where just happy to see her come back.

This was soon to not be the case. Kagome finally made it to the edge of the village when the reality that Inuyasha was laying on Kirara; bleeding and convulsing.

"_**INUYASHA!!!**_ **"**

Sango turned to see Kagome scurry down the path. Tears poured down her face at the site of Inuyasha laying there. Kagome finally came to stand next to him. His body was tattered and devastated.

"No… This can not be. Inuyasha, please wake up…"

~~  
If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
It wouldn't change how you feel???


End file.
